1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system, and more particularly to an entertainment system capable of being mounted to a seat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, video screens 101 have been mounted in the headrests 102 of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens may be connected to a media source located, for example, in the glove box or console of the vehicle. In this configuration, the media source occupies space in the vehicle that could otherwise be used for alternate purposes, such as storage.
Therefore, a need exists for a configuration of an entertainment system that includes space for housing a media source located on the seat of the vehicle.